My Best Friend's Ex
by trisha.218
Summary: What happens when Jackson finally decides to tell Lilly how he feels? Lackson
1. Distractions

_**I'm taking a break from my other story and I'm trying a whole new idea here. I had this idea for a while so I figure that I would start this story.**_

_**Please R & R~**_

_**XOXO, Trisha.218 **_

Jackson took a deep breath. He has finally decided to tell Lilly how he feels. All week, he's been trying to tell her, but he's never got the chance to pull through. He wasn't going to back down this time. "Hey Lilly."

Lilly turned around. She was carrying her surfboard under one arm, while drinking her Nestea in the other. "Hey Jackson. What's up?"

_Here goes nothing…_ "Look, there's been something I wanted to tell you for the past week."

Lilly put her surfboard down and took a sip of her Nestea. "Okay. What do you want to tell me?"

Jackson took another breath. This was it. He wasn't going to chicken out this time. "Okay, what I want to tell you is…that I like you. I've had a crush on you for a while now." Jackson bit his lip. He can't believe that he has finally had the courage to tell her.

Lilly stood there with her mouth slightly opened. She was shocked all right, which made Jackson think for a second. _Wait, what if she doesn't feel the same way? Oh man, this is going to be so awkward._

Lilly began to talk finally "Jackson, I had no idea…" She knew what she had to do too. To come clean. "…I had no idea that you would ever feel the same way for me. I mean, I always thought that you only saw me as your sisters' best friend." Lilly smiled "I like you too."

Both teenagers stood still for a moment. Their eyes met. Jackson started to walk towards her, and Lilly started to walk toward him. They were almost about to kiss when all of a sudden, he heard someone call his name. He then noticed that it was yet another dream.

Jackson sighed as soon as he got out of bed. This was the fifth time this week that he's had the same dream..well, similar dreams actually.

He came downstairs and grabbed a pancake.

"Wow. And I thought _I_ was a mess in the morning." said Miley.

Jackson ignored her and started eating his pancake.

Mr. Stewart answered the phone when it began ringing.

Miley noticed that Jackson wasn't being himself. He usually insults her after she makes a remark like that, and he didn't even make a sound. He had something on his mind. "Jackson, is everything okay? You're not usually this silent."

"Lilly in ten." said Mr. Stewart while hanging up the phone and then heading his way upstairs.

Miley got up from her pancakes, ran towards the door and opened it.

Lilly was riding her skateboard, as usual when she entered. "Hey Miley. I have to tell you something that is pretty big. Meet me at the beach ASAP."

"Definitely. I'll be there in ten minutes." Miley finished her pancake and then went upstairs."

Lilly made her way towards the table and took a pancake. "You don't mind if I take one right?"

"Not at all. I don't think I'm gonna eat that many anyway."

Lilly sat beside Jackson and started drowning her pancakes in syrup.

Jackson saw how much Lilly was putting on her pancakes. "Wow. That's a little much even for me."

"Ya well, I need a little boost. That's why I eat sugary snacks in the morning." She stuffed the whole thing in her mouth and took her skateboard.

"Well, I'm going. I guess I'll see you at the beach too. Cya."

Miley rushed downstairs. She wanted to hear the **big** news Lilly wanted to tell her. "Hey Jackson, did Lilly already leave?"

"Ya."

Miley grabbed her bag that was on the couch and then rushed out. Pretty soon she was at the beach looking for Lilly. She saw her talking to a guy who looked really familiar.

"Hey Lilly."

"Hey Miley. Guess what? Lucas and I are back together."

_Lucas? The guy who cheated on her? How could she get back together with him after he did something so unforgiving?_

"Um, Lilly..could I have a word with you?"

Lilly got up from her seat and faced Miley. "What the hell are you doing? Don't you remember that Lucas cheated on you? How could you get back together with him?"

"Lucas is a completely different person now. He's sweet, sensitive…"

Miley rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that you're buying all this."

"I can't believe you. I thought you would be happy for me. Well, if you can't accept us then…we're leaving"

Miley just stood there while watching Lucas leaving with Lilly. She had to do something about it before it was too late.

"Hey Miley. Why aren't you with Lilly?" asked Jackson.

"She had to go somewhere. Jackson, could I ask you something?"

"Okay, sure."

"Do you have a crush on Lilly? I mean, you've been so distracted lately."

Jackson tried to think of something to say. He didn't want anyone to know.

"You think that I like her? No, I am just distracted because of all the homework I had for the past week."

Miley crossed her arms and gave him the _you need to think of better excuses_ look.

"Okay, so I like her. Big deal. Why are you being so nosy?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, stop wondering. I've gotta go tell Lilly something."

Miley began to panic. She didn't want him to find out that she was back together with Lucas. "Why? What do you want to tell her?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a secret, but since you've found out why I was so distracted, I guess there's no harm. But don't tell anyone else about this okay?"

"Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone."

Jackson looked at the ground and then at Miley. "I've gotta tell her how I feel."

Miley's eyes grew wide "What? No!"

"Look, I know you think that we aren't a good match or whatever you're thinking about, but I have to do this."

Miley followed Jackson down the beach and grabbed onto his arm. "Wait..you can't."

"And why not?"

"Because..because..I think you have a fever. You should go home and lie down."

Jackson gave a little chuckle "And that's how you're going to stop me? No, I've made up my mind."

He saw Lilly standing there. _Perfect. She's alone. _"Hey Lilly."

"Hey Jackson." smiled Lilly.

"Listen, I've gotta tell you something."

Lilly jumped "Ooh, me first."

Lucas came holding two smoothies. He gave one to Lilly and put his arm around her.

"Lucas and I are back together, isn't that great? Miley wasn't too thrilled, but you've gotta be happy for me right?"

"Um, ya, sure. Listen, I've gotta go."

"Wait..what were you going to tell me?"

"Never mind." nodded Jackson.

"Okay, cya around." waved Lilly.

Miley was watching the whole thing. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Jackson made his way back. "..Jackson, I'm sorry."

"Nah. It's not your fault. I mean, you've tried to stop me. I just need to be alone."

"Hey Miley." greeted Oliver. He looked back for a second. "What's wrong with Jackson? I've tried to talk to him but he just ignored me.

"Lilly's back with Lucas, can you believe that?"

Oliver looked puzzled "Wait, you don't mean…"

"Yes, that Lucas."

"But he cheated on her. Why would she get back together with him?"

"She said that he's _changed_, but I don't believe it. We've gotta do something."

_**And thats the first chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review!**_


	2. Jerks will be Jerks

**_Here's the second chapter! I'm really liking this story so far, even more than my first one, so I'll try to update faster. Anyway, make sure to R & R!_**

**_XOXO, trisha.218:)_**

Miley and Oliver were both sitting at Rico's, and watching Lilly and Lucas. Miley then stood on her feet. "Can you believe it? No matter how many times I tell her she's making a terrible mistake, she just won't listen! I mean, what if Lucas hurts her again?"

Oliver took a bite of his Hershey's bar he just bought not so long ago "Well, what did she say when you tried to tell her?"

"She says I'm too judgmental and that I should give Lucas a chance." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Well, we've gotta keep an eye out for her. But, you never know, people do change."

"Oliver! Not you too! I thought you were on my side." Miley gave Oliver a little hit on the shoulder.

"Hey! Calm down. I said maybe."

Miley noticed Jackson staring at Lilly. "Jackson, staring at Lilly won't make the pain go away."

Jackson shook his head "I wasn't staring. Who said I was staring?"

Miley crossed her arms. "This is not the time for that. Now, we've gotta come up with a plan."

"How did this happen? Why him? She's better off with…"

Miley quickly interrupted Jackson "...With you?"

"NO. I was going to say that she's better off with someone who respects her."

Lilly made her way to Miley, Oliver and Jackson "Hey Guys." She turned to Miley "Look, I know that you don't believe me when I said Lucas is a completely different guy, but you have to support me on this one. I know what I am doing."

Miley got up and put her arm around Lilly's shoulder "Lilly, I don't know how to tell you this, but he's faking it. Believe me, I can tell."

Lilly pushed Miley's hand off her shoulder and gasped. "Well, you just can't accept the fact that he really cares about me."

Miley sighed and nodded her head "Oh please, if he cared about you so much he wouldn't have cheated on you!"

Oliver got up from his seat and stood between them "Look Lilly, if this is so important to you, then…" Oliver sighed "…I guess we'll give him a chance."

Miley looked at him with wide eyes "Doughnut boy say what?!"

Lilly clapped her hands and jumped "Eeep. Really? Thanks Oliver" and then gave him a short hug. "Well, I'll see ya guys later."

After Lilly walked…I mean, skipped away, Miley turned to Oliver and gave him another hit on the shoulder "What's wrong with you?!"

Jackson joined in "Ya, how could you say that?"

Oliver raised his hands in defense, in case he was going to be hit again. "Chill. That was part of the plan."

Miley crossed her arms, interested on what Oliver has to say. "Go on."

"If we hang around him more, we'll find out whether he's changed or not."

Jackson gave him a weird look. "And you expect that to work?"

Miley smiled evilly. "Actually, it just might work. We expose Lucas as the two timing cheater he really is." She rubbed her hands together and threw her head back. "Mwahahaha."

Both Oliver and Jackson gave her a weird look.

Miley noticed that she started to sound strangely like Rico. "Sorry. Got too carried away there."

Oliver started walking and then stopped "Well, let's go then."

Miley turned to Jackson "You gonna help us too?"

Jackson nodded "Nah. I know what I already know. Once a jerk, always a jerk. Just don't let him hurt her again, okay?"

"Got it." Miley followed Oliver and rushed over to Lilly.

"Hey Lilly." Miley faced Lucas "Lucas."

Miley nudged Oliver to speak. "Um, so, do you want to hang out? Just the four of us."

"That would be great." smiled Lilly. "Isn't that great Lucas?"

"Um...ya…I guess so. Excuse me for a second."

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Lilly.

"I'm gonna buy some water. Do you guys want some too?"

Miley and Oliver looked at each other. "Um, ya. Flavoured water. Strawberry please." said Miley.

Oliver raised his hand. "I'll have lemon."

"I'll have an orange." Lilly called out.

Lucas took a seat at Rico's. "Four waters please. I would like one Strawberry, one Lemon, and two Oranges."

Jackson went to the mini fridge and took out four bottles of flavoured water. When he turned around, he saw who it was. "So you're Lilly's new boyfriend right?"

"That's right."

"Twelve dollars please. Three dollars for each."

Lucas took out his wallet and paused for a second. "Wait? Three dollars for a bottle of water?"

"Sorry. Rico's still charging this much for water."

"Listen, now that I have a girlfriend, I need you to back off."

Jackson looked puzzled "Wait…back off?"

"You've had four months to ask her out and you blew it."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I can if I'm Lilly's boyfriend."

Jackson leaned in a bit "Just because you've got taken back, doesn't mean that you can get all cocky. I know you haven't really changed."

"So what if I haven't? It's called acting. All blondes are the same. They believe anything you tell them."

Jackson gave him a dirty look and walked on the other side of the counter. "You better watch what you're saying. I knew Lilly for over two years now, and she is one of the nicest, coolest, smartest, and prittiest girls I've ever met. Actually, I can say that she _is _the nicest, coolest, smartest, and prettiest girl I've ever met, and you don't deserve her."

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it? Convince her to break up with me? Please. I'm irresistible. I say one nice thing about them, and they're all yours."

Jackson's rage continued to build up. He couldn't believe what Lilly's so called 'boyfriend' was saying about her. His fist collided with Lucas' face, causing him to fall on the sand. Jackson couldn't believe what he just did, but for some reason, it felt great.

"Lucas!" Lilly came running towards him, along with Miley and Oliver.

Miley had just realized what had happened and whispered to Jackson. "Tell me you didn't do it."

All Jackson could do was nod.

Miley opened her mouth "How are you going to explain this? Are you gonna say that you were jealous?"

Jackson started defending himself. "No. I can explain. You see…"

"Jackson! How could you?!" Lilly said. She looked really angry and confused at the same time.

"Well he…"

Lucas interrupted him "Its okay. Not everyone can accept us. It's just how the world is." He glared at Jackson and then walked away with Lilly.

Oliver looked back and forth. "What was that all about?"

Jackson nodded slightly "He said some things…"

Miley and Oliver turned around, looking really interested.

"He hasn't really changed."

**_Oohh...you've gotta love the rivalry between Lucas and Jackson. What's gonna happen now? Click on the review button to find out. The more reviews, the more motivation I'll get to update faster! Peace~_**


	3. Wait, what?

_**Okay, here's my third chapter. March break is here wooooooo. 1 week of **__**no school**__**!**_

_**Please R & R~**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218 **_

_**Ok first, a short RECAP:**_

Jackson's rage continued to build up. He couldn't believe what Lilly's so called 'boyfriend' was saying about her. His fist collided with Lucas' face, causing him to fall on the sand. Jackson couldn't believe what he just did, but for some reason, it felt great.

"Lucas!" Lilly came running towards him, along with Miley and Oliver.

Miley had just realized what had happened and whispered to Jackson. "Tell me you didn't do it."

All Jackson could do was nod.

Miley opened her mouth "How are you going to explain this? Are you gonna say that you were _jealous_?"

Jackson started defending himself. "No. I can explain. You see…"

"Jackson! How could you?!" Lilly said. She looked really angry and confused at the same time.

"Well he…"

Lucas interrupted him "Its okay. Not everyone can accept us. It's just how the world is." He glared at Jackson and then walked away with Lilly.

Oliver looked back and forth. "What was that all about?"

Jackson nodded slightly "He said some things…"

Miley and Oliver turned around, looking really interested.

"He hasn't really changed."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 3:**

Miley and Oliver were both shocked at what Jackson was just telling them. He had told them _everything_ about what had just happened recently.

Oliver crossed his arms "You know, I never thought that he would actually say that."

"That two-timing, no good backstabber!" grunted Miley.

"We've gotta tell Lilly!" Oliver quickly added.

Jackson looked at the ground and then back up again "I don't think she'll believe us. We just have to prove it, but how are we gonna get Lucas to repeat what he's just said?"

Miley sat down on one of the chairs. "Well, we know that Lucas already hates you, so all you need to do is to get him to say it again. Then Lilly and I will be 'conveniently' walking by."

At that moment, Lilly came and sat beside Miley. She then looked at Jackson "Could we talk?" she turned to Miley and Oliver "alone."

"Sure." answered Miley. She gave Oliver the _let's go _sign.

Lilly looked back, making sure that they weren't listening, and then she turned back to Jackson. "So what was that all about? It's not like you to do something like this."

Jackson looked away. How was he going to explain this?

Lilly leaned in a bit "C'mon, Jackson. Talk to me."

He wanted to tell her the truth, but most likely, she wouldn't believe him. If he lied, then he would feel terrible afterwards. He hated lying to her, so he decided to tell her what really happened. She deserved to know the truth. "Well…"

She leaned even closer "…Well?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again. He's faking the whole thing. He hasn't changed."

Lilly's jaw dropped "Not you too."

"You have to believe me."

She nodded and closed her eyes "…I…don't know who to believe. I think I just need to go home. Just to figure things out."

Miley and Oliver came soon after Lilly left the beach.

"So, what did you tell her?" Miley looked behind her shoulder "Where is Lilly anyway?"

"She went back to her house. I've tried to tell her the truth, but now, she doesn't know whose side she's on." sighed Jackson.

Oliver was deep in thought. He finally said something after about a minute "Hey, Jackson, is there by any chance a camera back there?"

"Ya, Rico just put in a brand new security system. And this time, it doesn't involve trapdoors and…" He then looked up with a big smile. "...Oh he is _so_ busted."

"Problem solved! We show Lilly the tape, then she'll have to believe us." said Oliver.

"That's great, but how do you know Rico will show us the video?" added Miley.

Jackson's smile faded. "Good point. He doesn't let anyone else see the tapes, but maybe we can figure something out."

Just then, Rico came. "Hey get to work! And I want some nachos."

"Hey Rico, you know that security system you just put up, can I see the security camera for a sec? Please? For me?" said Miley hoping that Rico would make an exception for her.

Jackson slid the plate of nachos towards Rico.

"Great. I'm starving." he took a nacho "Now, you should know that I don't just let _anyone_ look at the tapes on the camera except for me, but for you I can make an exception only if…"

Miley knew where this was going. "Oh boy..."

"..Oh yeah." nodded Rico. "I'll give you the tape if we have a date Friday night."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going on a date with a fourteen year old."

Oliver turned to Miley and whispered something to her "Remember, this is for Lilly. You can puke all you want after the date is over."

Miley rolled her eyes "Fine."

Rico's smile grew "Excellent." he jumped off the chair and went towards the back of the shack. He grabbed the camera and took the tape out. "Here it is. Make sure you give it back after you're done with it."

Jackson grabbed the tape and gave it to Oliver. "Now you two go to Lilly's house and show her the video. I'll meet you then in about thirty minutes."

"Got it." said Miley and Oliver at the same time. They both jumped off the chairs to go, when Rico interrupted them.

"Don't forget about our date. Friday at seven. I'll pick you up."

Miley managed to fake a smile, and ran off with Oliver.

Lilly was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling when she heard a knock on her door. She got up, headed to the door and opened it.

"Hey Lilly, look, there's something you have to see." started Miley.

"What is it?" said Lilly.

Miley and Oliver went to the T. V. and put the tape in. They couldn't believe she still had that old VCR.

"This" Oliver pointed towards the T. V. while Miley was fast forwarding.

"Wait. What is this?" asked Lilly. She then saw it was what happened this afternoon. "No. I can't watch this" she tried taking the remote from Miley so she can stop the tape.

Miley raised her hand higher so Lilly can't reach it. "You have too see this. We're just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? How? You just want me to break up with him again." Lilly jumped and grabbed the remote. She looked for the stop button. Lilly was going to press it when she heard the conversation on the tape. Lilly stopped when she heard that sentence.

"I say one nice thing about them, and they're all yours."

"Wait, what?" Lilly pressed the rewind button to hear what her boyfriend has to say. She couldn't believe what she as hearing. Lilly sat on her bead, beginning to cry.

Oliver and Miley sat beside her. Miley put her hand around her shoulder and hugged her.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" said Oliver.

"I really thought that he's changed." sobbed Lilly

All three of them sat there for half an hour, in silence. Lilly didn't feel like talking after that. She laid her head on Oliver' shoulder and began crying again. They head yet anther knock on her Lilly's door. Miley got up and opened it.

"Hey did you show her the…" Jackson stopped himself when he noticed Lilly crying. Jackson followed Miley and they both took a seat.

Lilly faced Miley. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and end things with Lucas." She got up and headed for the door.

Jackson faced Miley and Oliver. "Why did she have to get back together with him?"

"Well, at least all that is behind us…I hope." said Miley, nervously.

_**Please review! I'm also making a Lackson video...well, actually, I'm finished with it, but youtube won't let me the audio part of it. Urgh. I'm hoping that in a week or so, It will miraculously be able to upload it onto youtube with the audio. If I do, I'll let you know. The video features the song Untouched by The Veronicas. Well, hope everyone's enjoying the beginning of a relaxing March Break! I know I am:) **_


	4. Update

**_This is not a new chapter. The next chapter is coming soon, but just 2 let u know that I've made another Lackson video that is actually ON youtube. WMG muted my other video (still hoping that youtube will make another agreement with WMG) My other video features the song Don't Walk Away by Miley Cyrus_**

**_Go to youtube and search Dont Walk Away-Lackson. My username is sugarblonde1059_**

**_Review if you have an account..or if u wanna. I'm hoping that it turned out alright_**


	5. Great Minds Think Alike

_**Here is my fourth chapter! I was too busy doing nothing on the March Break...but now is school...blah. Anyway, something to look forward to, besides my long weekend in two weeks, is the Hannah Montana movie. I'm probably gonna see it opening weekend *excitement***_

_**Please R & R**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

Jackson was on his way to the kitchen to eat that leftover sundae before anyone else got to it first. He stopped when he saw Lilly on the couch looking at the phone.

"Lilly? I thought you would be…well, not here. I thought you were going to end things with Lucas."

Lilly looked up from the phone and wiped her eyes "Well, I tried to," Lilly got up and started walking around the room "but it's not that easy to face a two timing, heartbreaking, no good, backstabber!" By the time she said 'two timing, heartbreaking, no good, backstabber', she picked up the pillow and then threw it on the couch as hard as she could, looking really mad.

Jackson stood there with his eyes wide open. He actually looked kind of scared, but mostly surprised "Wow, if you acted like this around him, he would be scared of you too."

Lilly sighed and landed back on the couch "I wish." Lilly looked at Jackson and then started laughing.

"Am I missing something here?" said Jackson, looking puzzled, but laughing slightly.

Lilly nodded "You should've seen yourself." She imitated Jackson from ten seconds ago.

Jackson laughed and then stopped for a second. "Hey! I was not scared. I was…startled. I never saw you that angry before." He walked over to the couch and stood in front of Lilly.

"Well, there's a first for everything." She took the pillow and got to her feet. "Not so tough now are you?" Lilly hit him with the pillow, which made him land on the couch. That made her laugh again. She turned around and felt something hit her. Lilly turned around and gave him an evil glare.

Jackson was about to make a comment but turned around and went to the kitchen.

Lilly started laughing more. "See? Looks like I can scare Miley's older brother after all." She saw Jackson taking out a chocolate sundae "Ooh…gimme some of that." She took a spoon and started digging in.

"Well, looks like I cheered you up. Want me to break up with him for you?"

Lilly nodded "Nah. He already hates you. Let me do it." She licked her spoon and sighed "Jackson, do you think I'll ever find the right guy?"

He looked up "Definitely. You never know, maybe the 'right guy' is closer than you think."

"Well, until that day, I'm probably gonna aim to be a professional skateboarder." Lilly licked her fingers to get all the chocolate off.

"Um, Lilly, you've got a little bit of my sundae on you." Jackson pointed at her with his spoon.

"Where?"

"Right here." He wiped the chocolate off her face.

They both stared at each other for a moment, until Jackson kissed her first. Lilly started to kiss him back soon after, when Lilly pulled away.

"Um, Jackson.."

Realizing what he had just done, he started to apologize "Sorry about that."

Lilly smiled "You shouldn't be sorry. I just have to break up with Lucas first before our date."

"Wait? How do you know I was..?"

"Because I'm smart. Great minds think alike," She kissed him on the cheek "Later."

"Well, it's about time!" Miley came and walked in the kitchen along with Oliver as soon as Lilly left.

"Wait, how much did you see?" asked Jackson.

"From two timing, heartbreaking, no good, backstabber to now. And by the way, that's my sundae." Miley grabbed the sundae from Oliver.

"Nosy much?" Jackson crossed his arms.

"Sorry. Other from that kiss, which made me upchuck a bit, you both put on a great show. Classic pillow fight anyway. Who knew you were such a girl?"

Jackson grabbed the sundae from Miley "I wasn't acting like a girl. I wanted to cheer her up." He went upstairs while eating the sundae with his fingers.

Miley rolled her eyes "Wow…guys are not as tough as they say they are. Jackson does pillow fights while you scream like a girl."

"Hey! I do not scream like a girl. I just have a high pitched voice on occasions. It happens to everyone." said Oliver.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jackson was channel surfing when Lilly came through the door. "Hey Lilly."

Lilly came and sat beside Jackson "Hey Jackson. So, when should our date be?"

He put his arm around Lilly "I was thinking Friday night…say 7:30? Wanna go to the movies?"

"I would love to." She rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer to him.

_**Happy ending:)**__** It would be awesome if they got together in the show...or in the movie. Well, we'll just have to see what happens. Anyway, I'm working on a new Lackson video. It's just so fun making videos on windows movie maker. My username is sugarblonde1059. Peace**_


	6. Fic Trailer

_**Its up! I'm gonna have a continuation to this fic. The trailer for the story is on youtube. My account is sugarblonde1059 and you should see it there! Hope you enjoy it!**_

**_The story is called 'Summer In Europe'_**


End file.
